Improved styling and appearance are continual goals in vehicle design and development. In conjunction with these new vehicle designs, vehicle designers are developing new bumper assemblies which improve aesthetic appeal. For example, some new bumper assemblies may minimize the size of lamp units above the bumper fascia, thus improved bumper covers which eliminate the gaps between the lamp unit and the bumper fascia are desirable.